Words to Music
by Lunis
Summary: I put my music player on random and wrote a drabble inspired by the song that played. All of them are currently Kuja-centric; some are KujaxBeatrix. There are some references to a KujaxBeatrix roleplay done by a me and a friend. Not in chronological order
1. Mutter

Mutter – Rammstein

Kuja never did have a family. The only mother he ever knew was the artificial womb of the stasis chamber from which he was born, and even then, he had not yet been sentient. He had no father. He outright refused to refer to Garland as such. The very thought of it made him sick, and he would guess that Garland thought the same. Garland cared no more for Kuja than for a tool, and Kuja despised his creator with all of his soul. He supposed it could be said that he had a brother, but not in the usual sense. To be sure, he and Zidane shared the same creator... But there was no genetic mother and father to tie them together, nor was there any closeness between them.

Sometimes, he wondered whether the circumstances of his birth were a blessing or a curse. Wondered at the stories of a mother's love, the tales of such women loving their children in any circumstance, even so much as to die for them. Wondered just what it would be like to have someone like that; a mother who nurtured and healed and supported... But such things were only gilded fantasies. Fables. In reality, there was no magical bond, no limitless love that came from family. Only in the saccharine world of fiction did such things exist. He had seen reality. Wives leaving husbands, fathers beating children, siblings warring against each other... If this was family, he wanted no part of it.


	2. Pandemonium

Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen in Time – Final Fantasy IX

Beatrix came back to Kuja that night from a particularly nasty battle, bloody and pale. He immediately rose from his seat and stepped toward her.

"Are you alright?" A Curaga spell was already forming at his fingertips, but the general quickly shot a hand up in a motion for him to stop.

"I'm fine, Kuja," she cooed, stepping forward to brush her hand, mildly cold, against his cheek reassuringly.

Now that he looked closer, she wasn't ACTING injured... She had probably already healed herself. But still, she looked so very pale... He rested his hand against hers. "Are you sure?"

Instead of responding with words, she brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately, her other hand resting at the back of his head. He stiffened at the sensation of her cool mouth. The strange feeling of something being wrong was difficult to ignore, but eventually, her searching tongue convinced him to relax a little. As he closed his eyes and parted his lips farther, he felt her hands move down to work at removing his upper clothing.

Once his torso was bare, she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him over onto the bed, quickly crawling on top of him to straddle his hips. A seductive smile graced her lips. "I've never felt better." She leaned down to claim his lips possessively in another hungry kiss.

He made a small sound of surprise, his eyes widening at her unusual forwardness. Feeling awkward in the submissive position, he braced an arm against the bed and attempted to flip them over, but she placed her hand against his chest and pushed him back down. Any further attempts at protest ceased when she ran her hands along his torso, fingers caressing his sensitive nipples. As her mouth left his to trail kisses down the side of his neck, a sigh of pleasure escaped his lips, and his head tilted to the side, a hand moving up to hold the back of her head.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a lustful smirk at his reaction, her body becoming aroused at the feeling of his pulse quickening in the vein against her lips. She began to rock her hips against his, just to feel that pulse beat even more rapidly. Satisfied when she felt him shiver and press himself up against her, she paused a moment...before sinking her teeth into his skin.

"Ah...!" He flinched as he felt her bite him, squirming uncomfortably, both hands now clenching in her hair. "Beatrix...!" He gasped as her teeth sank deeper, surprisingly sharp, painful... "Stop!" His hands pulled roughly at her hair, and he desperately tried to get her off of him, but by then, her teeth had already imbedded themselves in his flesh. He moaned painfully, his hands clawing, tearing at her skin, his body writhing. He could feel the blood flowing from his wound, feel her draining him of it, and he panicked. He struggled against her, but his mind felt fuzzy, body halfway unresponsive. Part of him actually began to enjoy it in a sick sort of way, becoming aroused by the warmth, the dull yet sharp ache... But the rest of him screamed adamantly in his mind— This wasn't happening— It couldn't end this way! But his body wouldn't obey him anymore; his world was spinning, his breath coming out in short gasps. His body shuddered, 

hands going limp and releasing their hold on her, his lips, fingers, and toes going numb. He could no longer hear the sound of his own breathing, but he couldn't tell whether he had stopped or if he had lost his hearing. His vision darkened every moment, every drastically weakening beat of his heart. Soon, his eyelids fluttered closed, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he knew no more.

When he awoke to find his head resting in her lap, her face smiling down at him in an indescribable way, he automatically knew everything had changed. It had been no dream. His heart was no longer beating in his chest; life no longer flowed through him. And strangely, he realized he was okay with that. Just now, he understood. THIS was the power he could use to change his destiny. In death, he had gained immortality. In dying, he had lost his weakness. With this power, there was nothing more to stop him. He smiled back up at her. He would rule the world, and she would be his queen.


	3. I'm Like a Bird

I'm Like a Bird – Nelly Furtado

Kuja lay in bed, propped up on one elbow, gently stroking Beatrix's hair as she slept. The light of the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, illuminating the room with the softest of light. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty, the way the sheets contoured her naked form, the peaceful rise and fall of her chest, the look of contentment on her face as she rested next to him. She was his...for a few moments more.

From the very beginning of their relationship, he knew he would eventually have to leave her. He had known this the whole time. His plans and goals were non-negotiable. It was the only way for him to secure his own destiny. He had known that any attachments would only have to be severed later, and yet he had made them anyway. One. Her. Perhaps it was foolish...

His plans were moving on to the next stage of development. He had just about spent his usefulness now that he had fulfilled his end of the bargain with the queen, and he knew that she would soon turn on him. Now was the time to strike back and take the precious Eidolons which he had promised her. He must now shed his façade of allegiance with Alexandria and reveal his true intentions. He and the general would now be on opposing sides. He hoped they wouldn't meet again.

He wondered what Beatrix would think if she had really known him. She thought she did know him, even claimed to love him, but in reality, their entire relationship was a deception. It amazed him how much trust she had put in him. Even as the general of Alexandria, even after he had basically stolen her place as the queen's advisor, even though they argued frequently about ethics and morals, even after everything that had happened to her in the past... Just thinking about it made him...sick. The stupid woman; she should know better... How could she have put such baseless faith in him? She didn't know anything.

She would be devastated when she found out.

He must have acted differently the night before in anticipation of this moment, because she had questioned him with mild concern in the afterglow of their love-making. He had told her it was because he loved her. And what if it wasn't the truth? It was easier this way. He would be missing from her side when she awoke this morning. Perhaps she would consider their time together a pleasant and fleeting dream.

Quietly, he leaned over to brush his lips softly against hers, lingering against her mouth for a moment with eyes closed.

_Farewell, sweet rose..._

Slowly, he pulled away and stood from the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"... Kuja...? What's the matter...?"

He paused when he heard her voice.

"It's early..." she sounded tired.

He hesitated a moment, before turning back around, a wistful smile on his face. "It is." He crawled back on top of the bed to cup her face gently in his hands and kiss her tenderly. "Go back to sleep..." he whispered against her lips.

"Mmph..." She laid her hand on top of his. "Where are you going...?"

"I'm right here..."

His assurance seemed to satisfy her concern, and her hand slid away from his as she closed her eyes again. "I love you, Kuja..."

"I love you, too..." He placed a final warm kiss against her lips and stood to quietly get dressed.

Kuja left the castle quickly without looking back. He was never to see her again.


	4. Room of Angels

Room of Angels – Silent Hill 4

Kuja saw red. Heard the cacophony of magic screaming with power, the echoing booms of explosions and collapsing infrastructure, and the roar of rapidly growing fires. He closed his eyes, letting the music of destruction drown his senses. All of Garland's thousands of years of effort, gone in less than an hour. The thought almost made him smile. Almost. Garland was dead, and so were all of his plans. Yet victory was stolen from him the very day he was created a mortal. Twenty-five years... So long yet so short but all wasted in death. He wouldn't fade away, doomed to be forgotten, and if he couldn't live to see that from happening, he would erase the concept of memory and existence as a whole. A world without him was a world nonexistent. Terra was only the beginning.

He would not mourn for the passing of beautiful Gaia. The never-ending sky; the bottomless blue ocean; the endless green of vegetation; the multitudes of people... Terra, Gaia, the universe itself... They had all forsaken him. Doomed him to die helplessly without any chance of survival. A natural death. He could do nothing to save himself. But if he had to suffer so, knowing that all he had done in life was meaningless, they would all come to know the same agony. If he had no choice over his own death, he would ensure the death of all else. He felt no sorrow for them.

Garland... Death by Kuja's hand was most fitting for him. If Garland had given Kuja no control over the end of his own life, at least Kuja had returned the favor. He hoped Garland would be watching when he unraveled the universe at its seams.

He could count on one hand the number of people on Gaia he even cared for in the very least. Beatrix... What was it worth to mourn for her death as he himself dies? She was nothing to him without him. She would follow in his footsteps.

He opened his eyes to stare down at the eight bodies scattered on the ground below him. Some were unconscious; others were staring helplessly at the destruction before them. Zidane... He was looking up at Kuja. Yelling something, but the words were lost to the deafening sound of the world dying. Kuja smiled wistfully down at him. _Dearest brother... Were you given the curse of mortality, as well? Perhaps you should be fighting by my side..._

Possibly the only happiness he found in this bittersweet requiem of existence was the assurance that nothing else would live beyond him. The solace found in the company misery craves. Though life betrayed him, he would not be alone as it left him.


End file.
